Optical wavelengths are typically referred to as radiation encompassing UV, visible and infra-red wavelengths of about 200 nm to 25,000 nm. Solar radiation on earth's surface is generally between 290 nm and 2500 nm. Chromogenic devices that change optical properties include liquid crystal devices, suspended particle devices, user controllable photochromic devices and electrochromic (EC) devices. Electrochromic devices include an electrochromic material that, for example, changes color in response to an applied voltage. Such devices have numerous applications, including displays, vehicle window and mirror applications, among others.
The invention provides a novel type of electrochromic device.